1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for limiting the set-up angle between two planar components which are connected with one another by way of a hinge, for example between the picture cover of a picture frame and its supporting base.
2. State of the Art
Picture frame hinges are known which have a supporting base (U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,741; DE-U-8,809,422) in which two hinge leaves are connected with one another at their abutting edges by way of a hinge joint formed of knuckles through which passes a hinge wire. The angle limitation required for setting up the picture frame with the aid of the supporting base is determined by stops which are either formed as axial projections at the knuckles of the one hinge leaf and as matching axial recesses in the knuckles of the other hinge leaf or are provided along the knuckles of the one hinge leaf over the entire length of the knuckles, with the other hinge leaf abutting thereon when the picture frame is set up. In the prior art hinges there exists the danger that, under greater stresses as they may easily result from improper set-up of the picture frame, the hinges are damaged in the region of the stops and/or, if the picture frames are heavy, the supporting base is bent.